


Shadow Years

by Freline



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: Shortly before Bilbo disappears at his 111 birthday, Frodo is planning to get married, but then his future wife disappears without a trace, leaving him heartbroken as he thinks she ran away from their marriage. Years later, Merry and Pippin find her at Isengard, as a slave to Saruman. When she tells them her story, both are shocked about hearing what really happened to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Lotho Sackville-Baggins watched the dancers from his seat, his hatred towards his cousin Frodo growing with every second. Seeing him together with Loreana Proudfoot, the prettiest girl in all Hobbiton at his own birthday was more than he could take. He remembered too well the day he had asked her to dance with him, but she had refused him and later he had heard her say to her friends that she would rather dance with a hedgehog than with him. One year later she had met his cousin and the rumours had started. Until now Lotho had not really believed it, but now that both Loreana and Frodo were coming of age in the next month, he realized that it was all true and both families would soon start the preparations for their marriage. Silently he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to stop it from happening. Even if he could never have Loreana for himself, he certainly would not stand by and watch her getting married to Frodo Baggins.

He quickly left the party behind to write a letter to one of his friends in Bree, a man that could surely do with a hobbit slave. No doubt his parents would be furious at him for disappearing without a word, but he did not care anymore. His cousin had gotten everything that should have been Lotho´s, even Bag End, the hole that should have rightfully gone to his parents after old Bilbo died, but the mad hobbit had to go and make that half Brandybuck his heir, something which Lotho would never forgive him.

He hid the letter in his room after he heard his parents come home. He got the speech he had waited for and let it go without saying anything, knowing from experience that it would be over much sooner then. After he was finally alone in his room, he went to bed and fell asleep, looking forward to the next day. Soon Loreana and Frodo would both be in for the surprise of their lives and it would be far from a happy one.


	2. Chapter 2

Loreana woke up to someone knocking on her bedroom door, followed by her mother´s voice calling: "Get up, Loreana. Frodo is here and he asked me to remind you that you promised to help him with the preparations of the birthday party. You better be quick or I will tell him that you have forgotten. " Her mother´s words were enough to get her out of bed and dress in her best clothes in a hurry, feeling ashamed about forgetting. After all, it was not only Bilbo´s and Frodo´s birthday, but also the party where she and Frodo would announce their wedding plans to the public.

Shortly after she walked into the kitchen, where Frodo was already waiting. He offered her his arm and together they walked out the door to her home and towards Bag End. It was a warm, sunny day, the best anyone could get for a double birthday party. The walk was uneventful until they came across Lotho Sackville-Baggins, who smiled at them in a way that chilled Loreana to the bone and she feared that he was up to something that would not end well for her.

A few years ago, she had resisted him when he got drunk and came much too close for her liking. She had known that he was interested in her, but she had never done anything to encourage him, she had said no him every time he made advances at her. That final refusal seemed to have been the last straw. Since then, everyone of her friends had told her that he did all in his power to spread bad rumours about her. Seeing his smile now, she suspected that he was no longer satisfied with that. Frodo had noticed at well, but he shrugged it off and told her not to worry, he believed Lotho was only trying to shock her, but Loreana was not so sure about that. Still, she promised to enjoy this evening and think about Lotho again later, when her engagement had been finally announced. The wedding plans were almost finished as they had told their families six months ago.

The rest of the day went by quickly and when the evening came and the guests arrived from all over the Shire, Loreana had already forgotten about her encounter this morning. The food was excellent, but she counted down the hours until the dances started, it was what she was most looking forward at every birthday party. Finally the time came and Frodo appeared out of nowhere and took her arm. They danced until they were no longer able to ignore their hurting feet. Frodo went to talk to Merry and Pippin, while Loreana walked towards the end of the garden, breathing in the scent of the flowers. By now it was nearing midnight, the time where they planned to make the announcement. Until then, they had only told their closest friends, though some of the others were already suspecting, given the times she and Frodo had been seen kissing and holding hands.

She approached the table and stood in front of it, waiting for Frodo and hoping that he had not forgotten the time. He arrived at the right moment and came to stand next to her. Behind them, Bilbo cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear. After everyone went silent, he said: "You were probably expecting a speech from me and you will get it, but first my dear nephew has an announcement to make."

Immediately all eyes were on Frodo, who appeared to wish to be anywhere but here. He stepped forward, faced the crowd and told the guests: "I think most of you have already guessed it by now and I am proud to let you know that the rumours are true. Loreana and I am getting married in summer." He was not able to say anything more, because everyone started clapping at the news. Before they had the time to congratulate them, Bilbo cleared his throat again. After the attention was back to him, he continued: "I hate to interrupt, but you will have time to talk to the happy couple soon enough. For now I would like to tell you that this is the end. I am going. I am leaving now. Goodbye." Then he stood up from his chair and simply disappeared from one moment to the other, leaving everyone shocked, especially Frodo, who stared at the empty place where his uncle had been only moments before. Loreana put an arm around his shoulder to assure him that she would always be there for him. Then she told the guests the party was over. After the last of them had gone, she led Frodo into Bag End and closed the door behind them. She spent the night in bed with Frodo to comfort him, even if she knew that she was not supposed to until they had been married..

The next morning it was still dark outside, when she heard someone knock. She pulled her arm out of Frodo´s grip, who mumbled in his sleep, but fortunately did not wake. She quietly dressed and opened the door, finding Lotho outside with an angry face. Loreana stumbled back and tried to push him away and close the door. But before she could do either, Lotho put his hand over her mouth and pulled her away. Outside the garden was a group of five Men, clearly waiting for them. Lotho pushed her towards the one in front, then stretched out his hand and the Man gave him a small bag with coins. Then the Men walked down the road, pulling Loreana with them, towards a wagon. She managed to turn her head and looked at Lotho, who seemed pleased with himself. Loreana had never liked him, but she would not have believed that he would go that far to sell her to Men, just to get back at Frodo for being the one she planned to marry.


	3. Chapter 3

Lotho waited until the slave traders were out of sight before he returned to Bag End and went straight to Frodo´s bed. Fortunately, his rival was still sleeping, probably from too much ale last night. Still, he did not want to take the chance of him waking up, so he pulled a small bottle from his pocket, propped Frodo against the wall behind the bed and then poured some of it into his throat. He waited until he was sure that the effect had set in, before he grabbed one of Frodo´s legs and bent it until it was broken, then he did the same with the other before he left, happy that Frodo would not have the chance to go after Loreana himself for at least two weeks, maybe a month, if Lotho was lucky.

It would be the worst for him to know that his love had been taken and not being able to search himself. True, he might send others, maybe those two good for nothing Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took or Samwise Gamgee. After all these four were almost inseparable every time they met. But as luck would have it, the Gamgees had just gone to help some sick relatives with the housework and the other two had returned home this morning and would not be back for at least a few months.

Shortly after Lotho had gone, Merry and Pippin, having convinced their parents to let them stay for a while to help Frodo with the shock about Bilbo´s disappearance. By now it was almost noon, so they became concerned that neither Frodo nor Loreana were anywhere to be seen. Entering his bedroom and finding their friend deeply asleep with both legs broken, they tried to shake him awake, but he did not react, not even after they poured water over his head. On silent agreement, Pippin went to get the Hobbiton doctor, while Merry sat down on the bed next to Frodo, taking his hand and hoping that they had not come too late.

After about half an hour, the doctor arrived and after checking Frodo over, he told them he obviously had been given a sleeping draught this morning to prevent him from waking while someone purposely broke his legs. As she said this, Merry and Pippin looked at each other. They had a suspicion about who had done this, but as Loreana was nowhere to be found and Frodo had slept during the process, they could never prove it, unless someone else had seen him leaving.

After putting both of Frodo´s legs in casts, the doctor assured them that she would be back tomorrow to check on her patient. Then she left and Merry and Pippin waited for Frodo to wake up. It did not take long until they heard a groan and went over to the bed, feeling uncomfortable as Frodo asked: "Why are you back? Where is Loreana and what happened to my legs? It feels like they are on fire."

Merry and Pippin exchanged a glance and Merry replied: "Well, we were hoping you could tell us that. We came back to keep you company for a while, since Bilbo is gone now and found you sleeping and with broken legs. The doctor said you had been given something to keep you from waking and we suspect that it was either Lotho Sackville-Baggins or his companion Ted Sandyman. The problem is that we can not prove anything at the moment. If they were cautious enough, we probably never will. We all know that Lotho had his eyes on Loreana for years now. Whatever has happened to her, I am sure that she would not have just left you without saying goodbye."

At this, Frodo looked at them both and they understood his silent wish to be alone and left the room, closing the door behind them. Frodo put his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He knew that Merry and Pippin might be right, but for now he was not sure what to believe. Maybe Loreana just had enough of him and had gone to someone else. He thought that she truly loved him, but what if that had just been his imagination?


	4. Chapter 4

After Frodo was healed, Merry convinced him to come to Buckland for a while. They were accompanied by Pippin until they reached Bywater, where they said goodbye and continued to Brandy Hall. As the evening came, they stopped at Frogmorton for the night.

It was the first time since Loreana had disappeared that Frodo was sleeping without nightmares. By now he had come to the conclusion that she had simply been bored of him, but Merry and Pippin still believed that Lotho had something to do with it. Even if it was true, Frodo had realized that it was no use looking for her, by now she could be anywhere. He had accepted that she was gone and that it was time to move on. He spent most of the summer in Buckland, swimming in the Brandywine, going on vegetable raids with his cousins or simply sitting in the library. By the time summer turned to autumn, he returned to Hobbiton, after telling Merry that he would return for Yule. But he had also made a promise to himself that he would not stop looking for a wife, even if he would never forget Loreana, his first love.

But the second time he would take it slower, believing that the wedding plans had been too soon after they had both come of age and that was why she had run away in panic, not being ready for such a big commitment yet. While he had been at Brandy Hall, he had found two girls of the right age, that interested him. Both had been sent to Brandy Hall for apprenticeships as gardeners and he had invited them to Bag End, stating that were always welcome, which had flattered them.

When he arrived at Bag End, Sam was in the garden as always. He looked up, as Frodo entered and grinned at having his master home again finally. As the time for dinner came and Sam was still outside, Frodo opened a window and put the cooking pot in front of it, making sure that Sam could smell dinner. It had always worked whenever his friend was too busy and forgot the time. He came in a minute later, his stomach growling loud enough for Frodo to hear.

They had just finished eating, when someone knocked at the door with force. When Frodo opened, he saw Gandalf standing outside. At the wizard´s worried look he just stepped aside and let him come in. As usual, Gandalf wasted no time. Urgently he asked: "The ring I gave you after Bilbo left, is it still safe?" Frodo showed him the ring and Gandalf nodded. By the time they came back to the kitchen, Sam had produced a third plate with dinner. The wizard looked at it and shook his head, before he said: "Sadly, I can not stay, even if this smells delicious as everything made by hobbits. But I will be back soon. Until then, keep the ring hidden." Then he was gone, just as quick as he had come, leaving two very confused hobbits behind.

Loreana awoke in complete darkness. Her whole body hurt and when she tried to move her feet, she realized that she had been chained to a wall. With effort she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Then she laid her head on her lap and cried until she was exhausted and fell asleep. The next time she woke she saw a man with a whip standing over her.

A short distance behind him, near the door was a young woman with a tray of food. The man with the whip knelt in front of her, took her face into his hands and said in a warning tone: "From the looks of you, you have always been treated like a princess. My good friend Lotho, who has sold you to me, has told me that you were about to marry. You can forget your fiancee, you will never see him again. My daughter has need of a lady in waiting and I am hoping you are up to it. Otherwise, you are of no use to me and I will give you to the highest bidder at the next slave auction. I assure you, not everyone will be as kind as I am."

With that, he motioned for the woman to come closer and put the tray on the ground. Before he left, the man continued: "You will remain here for the next two weeks, while I make preparations to prevent your escape. I will let my daughter bring you food twice a day." Then they left the room and Loreana realized with horror that the young woman, who had appeared so frightened must have been the man´s daughter, not another slave, as she had originally assumed. If even the family of that man was so afraid of him, maybe she could use that to her advantage.


End file.
